Together Forever
by Hey-wazup-stalker
Summary: Sequel to 'In My Eyes'. Richard and Kori are to get married! This time we will be testing friendships, relationships, and family matters. Red Hood will also make another appearence, along with his outlaw... What are they doing in Jump? Who knows? Looking for trouble? For Help? For a new partner? Could be anything... You'll just have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'In My Eyes'! **_

_**As you can see, it is called 'Together Forever'. I suggest you read 'In My Eyes' before you read this, or it might be a little confusing... or a lot? **_

**_'Together Forever' is testing friendships, relationships, and family matters. The first chapter will take place a few months after this story, then in the second chapter I'm gonna do all the time lapse again. :) No I am not cold hearted, I will keep everyone together but I need to fast forward time! _**

_****__Also, Red Hood will make another _appearence, along with his outlaw... What are they doing in Jump? Who knows? Looking for trouble? For Help? For a new partner? Could be anything... You'll just have to read and find out...

* * *

Rachel finishes curling my hair and she puts my glimmering tiara on me. "You look beautiful." she says smiling at me in the mirror. I smile and stand up, my long white dress flowing as I do. My dress has a sweetheart neckline, slight ruching on the bodice and sheer overlay with little shimmering white crystals.

"Thank you Rachel" I say smiling. "I am so glad Richard found me. I haven't seen anyone in so long." I say hugging her.

"I know, and we all missed you." she says and I release her from my hug. "By the way, I like these dresses you picked out for all of us." she says referring to the bridesmaids.

Rachel is the Maid of Honor, so for her dress I picked a dark blue one sleeve dress. It is a Dark Blue One Strap Chiffon Empire Evening Dress (Look up, Exclusive Dark Blue One Strap Chiffon Empire Evening Dress, on google images, It's the first and second one!) and black gladiator heels underneath.

My other bridesmaids are Karen (Bumblebee) and Toni (Argent). They have different colored dresses and different designs that fit them.

Karen has a bright yellow tie-neck dress that goes down to her ankles. She is also wearing gladiator heels but they are yellow.

Toni is wearing a red dress with black lace that goes down to about her knees. (look up, red and black bridesmaid dresses! Its the 12th one, with the website and beauifly over it! Lol) she is wearing red gladiator heels.

They are all carrying a light green bouquet of flowers. And I will be carrying a purple and light green bouquet of flowers.

I giggle and say "Yes, I thought that you would like them. No one will look exactly the same." I same smiling.

Karen and Toni run over and hug me. "We have to go Kori! It's about to start!" she says as they run back over in front of the door.

"See you at the alter." Toni says to me as she walks out following Karen.

I take a deep breathe as we walk towards the door. Rachel peeks out the door and says "Oh Azar. There are a lot of reporters out there." she says as she takes a deep breathe. "I got to go Kori. Good Luck." she whispers as she walks out. See Mar'i and Damian talking behind me. Mar'i is now 5 years old. Two weeks ago was her birthday and we let her pick out her own flower girl dress. Luckily it was nice and not all over the place.

Mar'i wore a purple sheer dress. It was a purplish pinkish color. It almost looked like a fairy dress. The dress was down to her ankles and had purple flowers over it. She was beautiful in it. (look up, purple flower girl dresses on google images, it should be the second one! This was my favorite dress!) she also has a purple flower hair wreath.

"Damian, Mar'i, it's time for you guys to go out." I say to them. Me and Richard are making them hold hands because we thought it would be cute. They walk out hand in hand but they soon let go.

"Are you ready little lady?" Victor says holding out his arm for me to grab.

I take a big breathe and smile, "Yes, as ready as I will ever be." I grab his arm as Mar'i starts skipping down the aisle sprinkling flower petals.

I giggle and take slow breathes. 'It will all end up well. It will all end up well.' I think to myself.

"It's time little lady." Victor whispers to me. I grip his arm harder as we walk through the doors and an organ starts playing. All familiar faces stare at me with smiles on their faces. I blush and look away from everyone. Everyone except Richard, that is.

We both have flush faces and are ready for what is to come. We will be together forever...

* * *

_**Sorry I made the first chapter so short! **_

_**I will be updating soon!**_

_**Hoped you liked this so far!**_

_**Review if you wanna!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I already have 8 reviews, 155 views, and 10 followers!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

* * *

**KORI/STARFIRE POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone walking around. I jump out of my bed and light a starbolt. I walk into the living room to find a dark figure with their back turned to me.

I silently walk behind the figure and wrap my free arm around their neck and a starbolt to the side of them. "Who are you and why have you trespassed into my home?" I ask.

"Kori, it's just me." he says

"Richard?" I ask as I let him go and turn him around. "Why are you just now getting home?" then I look at his clothes. He is wearing his Nightwing costume again. "Richard, you were out again?"

"There was a mugger on Washington street." he says. I cross my arms and stare at him.

"And then one on North street?" he says trying to cover something.

"Oh really? So is that what Wally will say when I ask him?" I say, and as I do I hear the refrigerator open.

"Maybe." Wally says and I smirk at Richard.

"So what did you do you?" I ask both of sighs and and speaks before Wally can blurt something out. "We were out looking for Jason and Roy."

I am shocked at that. "They are back?" I ask now staring at Richard.

"We aren't sure but we have gotten tips that they are." he says pulling me into a hug.

"Come on let's just go to bed." I say as we start walking towards the bedroom. "Oh and Wally. Before you clean out our fridge again, you might want to get home so Jinx doesn't get mad."

"Oh crap. And I need to get the kids up tomorrow!" he says as he runs home.

* * *

**MAR'I POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock at 6 a.m. and yawn.

'Another day of school.' I think to myself as I get up and get dressed.

I am 14 now, and will be 15 in a month. I found out that my parents are superheroes, and Damian is Robin, and grandpa Bruce is Batman. Also, most of the people my mom and dad are friends with are also superheroes/heroines. I want to be a super heroine like my mom, but she doesn't want me to be. I am trained to be one though.

I get dressed in a light purple dress that goes down to my knees and a white shirtsleeved bolero jacket. I also put on matching light purple flats and a white headband.

I walk to the kitchen to see my mom making breakfast. "Hi mommy." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." she says handing me a plate of pancakes. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, what about you?" I ask.

She hesitates before she replies, "Good."

I look at her then decide just to look away. "Ok. Hey where's Daddy?" I ask eating my pancakes.

"Oh, he is asleep. I decided not to wake him up." she says not making eye contact with me.

"So will you be driving me to school?" I ask sweetly.

"No. I have, em, work." She says.

"Mom, I know what your 'Work' is. Why are you being so cryptic?" I ask he trying to look into her eyes.

"No reason. It is just that sometimes, since your father is son to Bruce Wayne, he has the 'press' following him. Maybe we should just be more careful." she's says as she looks at the clock. "Oh Mar'i look at the time! You must hurry or you will be late!" she says handing me my backpack.

"Ok. Love you mom!" I say as I run out the door.

I head to my bus stop on the corner just as the bus pulls up. I climb up and sit next to my friends that ride my bus.

"Hey guys." I say smiling at them.

"Hi!" Iris says hugging me. Iris West is one of my best friends. Me and her met when we were young because of our parents 'jobs'. Her dad is Wally West, or known to many, the Flash. And her mom is Jenny West, or Jinx. Iris was named after Wally's aunt, so we have nicknamed her Irey so no one gets confused.

I chuckle at her and hug her back.

"Hey." Jai says and looks outside the window again. Jai is Irey's twin brother. In the face they look exactly the same, except for their eyes. Irey's eyes are green and Jai's are a dark brown. The only other difference is the hair color. Jai has thick ebony hair and Irey has red hair like her dad. They both had the power of speed like their dad.

They are both very outgoing and love playing around,but lately Jai has became very distant and shy.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I ask once Irey releases me from the hug.

"Nothing really. Had a slow weekend." Irey says messing with her hair.

"You guys? Slow?" I say laughing.

* * *

I get off the bus with Jai and Irey and wave good by to them as they walk to class. I hurriedly make my way to my locker and grab everything I need for class. I shut my locker and gasp.

"Oh X'hal! Dami, you scared me!" I say.

"I do this everyday, and you always get scared." he says chuckling as we walk down the hall. Damian, or Dami as I call him, is 16 now. As I said earlier, he is Robin, and he gets to work with grandpa.

"I forget easily." I mumble.

He looks at me and has a small lopsided smile plastered on his face. "Yes. I know."

I frown as we walk. "Shouldn't you be getting to class too?" I ask.

He laughs at this. "Ha. Your cute when your angry. And I always walk with you, why stop now?" he says. I am Damian's only real friend. He doesn't really let people in real well. Not even his dad, grandpa Bruce. He doesn't really like daddy much ether.

I start to smile, "Well I guess it's ok, if you walk next to me, everyday."

"Good because I think that is what's going to happen." he says as we reach my classroom.

"Dami you better hurry your going to be late." I say giggling.

He sighs "Fine, I'll go to class." he gives me a hug and walks away slowly. "Or I could ditch. But it would be sooooo boring without someone." he says looking at me.

"I'm not ditching Dami. Besides, class starts in two minutes." I say leaning on the door frame of my class. I look inside and the teacher isn't in class yet.

"Well that means we only have a minute and a half to get out of here." he says and grabs me.

* * *

**? POV**

I watched from a ledge. A girl in purple and a boy in black pull up on a motorcycle. The girl, she's grown up. So has the boy. I see them laughing and talking outside of a restaurant, then being swarmed by the media.

I follow them from the rooftops and when they stop they look like they do this everyday.

Skip school, run from the media, it's all normal.

Good. This will just make my job a lot easier.

* * *

**Mar'i POV**

I hug Dami tight as we race back to my house on his motorcycle. He turns and I could have touched the ground if I wanted. "Dami! Your going to fast!" I scream and giggle.

"Well I got you home early." he says and stops the motorcycle in front of my house.

I get off the bike and walk around to talk to him. "Yes you did. Early enough for my dad to go all detective on us."

And as if on cue, my dad walks out of the house. And he didn't look that happy.

"So, Mar'i, Damian, how was school today?" he asks staring at us.

"Oh, for me, today was awesome! We didn't get any homework." Damian says leaning on his motorcycle.

"Hmmm. And how was yours Mar'i?" he asks crossing arms.

"Good." I mumble.

"Hmm, that's weird because I just saw an interesting broadcast on the news. Entitled, 'Bruce Wayne's son skipping school with girlfriend?'"

I blush and stare at my feet.

Damian talks though. "And?"

I turn around to face him as he says this, 'What are you talking about?' I think to myself.

"So why were you two skipping school?" he says staring intensely at Damian.

"We wanted to have some fun, sheesh Grayson, you cant tell us that you even went to school." Damian says staring back at my dad.

"Damian, I suggest you go home. Mar'i come on. Your mother would like to talk to you." he says and gestures for me to walk ahead of him.

"She doesn't have to listen to you! And I don't ether." he says jumping off his bike and grabbing my shoulder.

"Damian, let go of my daughter, and go home." he says.

"Sorry Dami, I have to, he's my dad." I say bowing my head and walking away from him and towards the door.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm back!**_

_**Now before I have to run from some of you guys for not updating fast, I would just like to say why I haven't updated.**_

_**I have started school already and so far it has been great, except for when I have to come home.**_

_**I have already told some people on here, but I suffer from sports asthma, osgood schlatter disease, and now a disorder called Trichotillomania.**_

_**I have not updated because It has been... getting worse. Trich (Trichotillomania) is a disorder where people, mostly girls, pull out their hair. It happens when you dont even realize it. Like the other day I was watching TV and I pulled out a hair and then I looked at it and was like, Oh my god. It is horrible. I now am getting bald spots on the top of my head. **_

_**My parents had no clue I had this until I told my mother last week, which gave me stress. So it had gotten worse that week.**_

_**I did not forget about you guys!**_

_**I love all of you! **_

_**I was just under a lot of stress.**_

_**I understand if you still want to chase me with pitchforks and torches, I understand, I have my inhaler in my pocket and my running shoes on, but I just wanted to let you know why I haven't updated.**_

_**I promise I will update soon!**_

_**Hoped you liked the chapter!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything!**_

* * *

**_Damian POV_**

"Stupid Grayson. He needs to lay off us and let us have some fun." I mumble as I get off my bike and walk up the manors stairs.

"Hello Master Damian." I hear as I walk through the door.

"Hey Pennysworth." I say as I walk up stairs.

"I heard your father will be coming home tonight." he says.

"I'll make sure to leave before then." I say and turn down the hallway towards my bedroom.

"Damian? Is that you?" I hear as I pass a bedroom.

"What do you want Drake?" I say to him as I poke my head into his room.

"Bruce is coming home tonight." he says.

Tim is sitting at the computer desk turned around in his chair so he is facing me. He crosses his leg and folds his arms I front of him. "And you will stay in the house."

"And why should I?" I ask as I lean against the door frame and cross my arms. "It's not like he cares about what I do."

"Yes he does. You shouldn't always say that. He is just busy." he says.

"Well anyway, we are having another one of Bruce's parties. So, you will need to be here."I chuckle and am about to say I'll just ditch after I make an appearance but Drake beats me to it."You will not ditch, I have someone watching you tonight."

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Who?"

* * *

_**Mar'i POV**_

"You?" Dami says as I walk with him around the garden.

"Yes. Tim called me earlier." I say and I stop to smell the flowers.

"So you have to babysit me? But I am like, almost two years older then you!" he says and sits down on a bench.

"Well I would be walking around with you anyway." I say. "And my dad is grandpa's son."

"Adopted. Adopted son. He's not my brother."

I kind of giggle at that. "I just realized, that would make you my uncle."

He looks down and has a little lopsided smile on his face. "And you are not my niece."

I laugh and walk deeper into the garden "Thanks Dami! That makes me feel loved!"

He gets up and jogs ahead of me. "Race you to the Manor!" he yells back at me.

"Your on!" I yell and start flying above

* * *

_**KORI/STARFIRE POV** _

I am sitting down in the Wayne Manor kitchen talking to Alfred as he cooks.

"So Ms. Kori, how have you been doing lately." he says as he cooks.

"Oh Alfred, when will you learn to just call me Kori." I say giggling. "and well as you know, I am a little 'On the edge? I believe." I say as I get up to try to help him. "Please Alfred, let me help you cook."

"No, no, that is alright Ms. Kori." he says chuckling. "I have done this by myself for years, I can do it now." then he turns around and faces me. "And yes I have heard about Mr. Todd and Mr. Harper." he says.

"Yes, it is very frightening to know they are back." I say looking puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "It will be alright Ms. Kori. You and Master Dick are strong, you can overcome them."

"Yes I can believe that we can do that. I am just worried for Mari." I say as I look up at him

"Kori? Are you in here?" I hear.

"In here Master Dick." Alfred calls and turns around to continue his cooking. I see Richard walk into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are." he says and puts his arm around me and kisses me. "Come on we need to get ready for tonight."

"Oh ok. I will see you later Alfred." I call as we walk upstairs.

"You too Miss. Kori and Master Dick." He says I giggle as we make our way upstairs and say to Richard. "He will never learn to call me just Kori, will he?"

He chuckles at this as we walk into our bedroom at Wayne Manor. "Well he still calls me 'Master Dick', so probably never."

I laugh as I walk into the closet and come out with an orange strapless dress with a asymmetrical bodice and a full ballroom skirt, sprinkled with beads and rhinestones. ( www. jaks flower girl dresses pd003. htm [Without spaces!] ) "Should I wear this?" I ask holding it in front of me."Yes, it's beautiful." He says and walks into the closet behind me.I walk into the bathroom and get dressed, I straighten my hair and brush it out then I walk out to see Richard, in his black suit, looking into the mirror and fixing his tie."How do I look?"

I turn around and he says, "You look beautiful, as always." He walks over to me and kissing me.

I smile and blush as he lets me go. "Thank you Richard." I say and I walk over to the closet and get my silver strap 2 inch heels."Richard, I am... I am a little scared now that I know Jason and Roy are here in Gotham." I say sitting down on the bed and putting on my heels.I hear him sigh then he sits beside me and puts his arm around me.

"I know Star." He says using my old nickname. "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I just don't want anything to happen to us. Or Mar'i. Or any of our friends." I say and lean my head on his shoulder. He wraps his other arm around me and kisses my head.

"I know. But don't worry. We're strong. We can beat him if he does come after us." He says.

I sigh and nod. "Yes. But what if he does not come after us?"

* * *

_**Mar'i POV**_

I am standing on the steps of the Manor and I see Damian come running out.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can fly!" He says walking up to me with a red face.

"Life's not fair Dami!" I say chuckling and running into the Manor. "Come on the party is gonna start in an hour and my dad said he is going to have some of his friends come early." I say to Damian as we run upstairs.

* * *

By the time I put my hair in an updo (Like Taylor Swift's hair in the 'Love Story' music video.) and I get dressed into my purple strapless Line, Purple, Crystal, Lace up, Tulle dress ( www. promdressau Special- Occasion- Dresses/ Homecoming- Dresses/ 6724. html ) I can hear tons of voices even when I am inside my bedroom.

I hear a knock and I think it must be some stranger who is wandering the halls, but then they yell through the door."Come on Mar'i! You're taking forever!"I walk over and unlock the door to be met with Damian's face.

"Hold on Dami. I need to put on my heels." I say as I walk over to my bed to put them walks in the room and shuts the door.

"God it's loud."

"Is Grandpa here yet?" I ask.

"I haven't seen father, nor do I want to." He says taking a seat in my computer chair.

"Have you even been downstairs yet?" I ask.

"No." He mumbles.

I chuckle and stand up."Do I look ok?" I ask stands up and chuckles.

"You look great."

"Ok then. Come on we have a party to go to." I say looping my arm in his and forcing him out the doors with walk to the stairs and I see tons of people. As we make our way down stairs I look for my parents but I can not seem to find them. People are everywhere. Some reporters taking pictures of us and some businessmen talking business stuff, and people drinking wine finally make our way to the bottom of the staircase and of course some stupid reporters swarm us.

"Stephane Rell, Time Magazine. Damian Wayne, are you dating this girl?" A female reporter asks.

"Isn't that Dick Grayson's daughter?" A male reporter asks.

"So this is your niece that your dating?" A different male reporter asks.

"No I am not dating her. No comment. And no again." Damian says. "No more questions. I wish to enjoy this party." He says as he pushes away.

"Why did you say 'No comment' about me being a Grayson?" I ask.

"Because you haven't had a lot of publicity in your life and I'm trying to save you from it." He says tightening his grip on my arm. "Come on let's go get a drink."

"Ok." I say them I chuckle.

"What?" He asks.

"They called me your niece."

* * *

After we get a drink, I had water and Damian got coke because I wouldn't let him have alcohol, I finally find my parents with their friends.

"Uncle Gar! Aunt Rachel!" I say as run over to hug my parents friends.

"Hey there Mar'i. I haven't seen you in awhile." Garfield says. He is as tall as my mom and has blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing a black tux.

"Hi Mar'i." Rachel says with a little smile. She is wearing a navy blue floor length dress with black flats. ( www. wedding dresses ol 2012- fluffy- empire- waist- with straps- back- crossed- lace- up- prom- dress- evening- dress- collection- 2012pdt -035. html )

"Is uncle Vic here too?" I ask them as I feel someone walk behind me.

"I'm right here little lady." Says a tall African American. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie just like my dad.

I turn around and hug him.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Man, you've grown up!" He chuckles.

I laugh and continue to talk to my parents and my aunt and uncles until I hear someone clear their throat.

I turn around to see Damian standing their awkwardly. "Oh! Guys this is my friend Damian Wayne." I say as I pull him over to us. "Damian, this is my Uncle Vic, Uncle Garfield, and my Aunt Rachel." I say pointing to each as I announce them. "They're the Teen Titans." I whisper chuckling.

"They are the Teen Titans?" He whispers to Vic must have heard him because he answers.

"Yep. I'm Cyborg, this is BB, and this is Raven. And I'm pretty sure you know who the other two are." He say chuckling.

"If your Cyborg then why aren't you a robot?" he says looking him over. "And why aren't you green?" he asks both show me their rings.

"Holo-rings. Our outer looks are just holograms right now." Says Victor.

"Oh." Says Damian obviously disappointed he was wrong.

"So uncle Vic, where's aunt Sarah?" I ask him trying to take the attention away from Dami.

"Oh she had some volunteer work to do back at home. She said she could just not keep her promise." He says chuckling.

"Oh, ok." I say smiling."Hey, Mari, can we go outside or something. All these people talking in one room is giving me a headache." Dami whispers to me.

"Sure." I say to him. "Hey sorry guys! See you later, I'm gonna go get some air. If you need me just call me I have my phone on me mom!" I say as me and Dami start backing up.

"Ok sweetie." My mom says.

"Keep an eye on him Mar'i!" My dad yells.

I giggle as me and Dami run through the crowd of people.

**Hope you liked it guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I dont own anything!**_

* * *

_**Mar'i POV**_

I am sitting on a garden bench while Dami is being a little stupid.

I cover my mouth to keep from giggling as Damian throws a rock against the side of the mansion and hides behind a bush.

"What the hell?" Two unsuspecting party guest yells.

We see them come over this way so we both get up and run into the darkness of garden.

We can see the guests, they are both male and very tall and in shape.

"Who the hell is in here?" One yells towards us.

One takes a cell phone out of his pocket and shines it towards us.

They can't really see our faces, thankfully. "Who are you two? Some party crashers? Get over here." The one with the phone yells.

I grab onto Damian's arm and we walk towards them."Um hey guys..." I say to them as we walk over to the two men. "Sorry about that, my...um... Boyfriend, yeah sure, my boyfriend, was fooling around out here because he was getting a headache inside."

"That still gives you no right to start throwing rocks at people. And at this beautiful mansion!" The other man says.

"I can do what ever I want." Damian says.

I look at him as if to mentally tell him to shut up.

"Oh yeah what gives you the right to do that?" He says.

"Well for one, I practically own this place." Damian says.

"Really do you now? What's your name son?" He asks again. I see the other guy with a camera around his neck and I notice that the guy talking has a notebook and pen sticking out of his pocket. Great they must be with a magazine or newspaper. And I just told them Damian was my boyfriend. It's a good thing they haven't seen my face.

"I'm Damian Wayne." Damian says.

My eyes get huge just like the other guys. Instantly the guy starts taking pictures, think X'hal it's dark, and the other rips out his note pad.

"And who are you mam?" The guy asks.

"Run!" I yell as I grab Damian and run away into the garden.

* * *

We finally loose them after about 5 minutes of running in a garden hedge maze, and are standing next by one of the lamp posts in the maze.

"What where you thinking exactly? Do you love being in magazines or something?" I ask bending over trying to catching my breath.

"Getting even." He says smirking and leaning against a hedge.

"What? What did I do?" I ask standing straight up.

"I thought you knew? Aren't you my girlfriend?" He asks chuckling.

I blush and look down. "I had to say something! I hate being in the media, so do you!"

"What ever you say Mar. You know ya love me." He says chuckling.

I think that if I would look in a mirror I might look like a tomato. "Come on. We have to get out of here." I say and start hovering. "Back to the house?" I ask as I hold out my hand to him.

"I say we go to the diner across town." He says grabbing hold of my hand as I fly out towards the city.

"I'm a horrible babysitter." I say laughing.

"Yes, yes you are." Damian says smiling.

* * *

We sit down at a diner in Gotham and I make Damian put on his sunglasses so no one notices him, since the diner was a little crowded.

We sit down in a booth and look over our menus.

A waiter comes over and looks over us. "Hey, I'm Brayden. i'll be your waiter tonight. You guys coming from a party?" He asks.

"Yes." Damian says without looking at him.

"Um I'll just have a water." I say as I hand him my menu.

"Cheeseburger and water." Damian says and hands him the menu.

"Ok I'll be right out with that." Our waiter says.

"I don't like that guy." Damian says as he walks away.

I raise an eyebrow at that. "You don't know him."

"Yeah, but he looked at you funny." He says and looks over my shoulder."Don't look now, but there are two guys staring at us from over their menus 3 booths away from us." He says.

"Are they our age?" I ask trying to peek over my shoulder.

"I just said don't look!" He whispers at me. "And no, they look a little younger than Grayson." He says. "One has short black hair, the other has longer red hair." I then pulls his phone out of his pocket and taps on it. "Well this isn't good."

"Whatt?" I ask trying to peek at his phone.

"I thought they looked familiar. They are antiheroes. One is Jason Todd, the Red Hood." I gasp at that.

"Oh X'hal! He's a killer! Dami we need to leave. Now." I whisper.

"Pssh. I'm Robin, and your Grayson and Starfire's daughter, we got this." He says smirking. "And the red head over there is Roy Harper. Arsenal." He says.

"Great, we have two antiheroes staring at us." I whisper.

"They are getting up." He says as he looks at me. "And walking towards us."

"X'hal save us." I say crossing my legs.

"Hey." Says a voice to my right. "We were wondering if maybe we could sit with you guys. You know so others can have a place to sit."

I look at Damian and then I decide to nod. "Sure. Why not." I say quietly and slide down towards the window and the black haired one slides next to me, while the red head slides next to Damian.

"I'm Jason and this is Roy." Jason says beside me. "And you guys are?"

"Damian." Dami says across from me.

"Mar'i" I say looking down.

"Damian Wayne and Mar'i Garyson?" Roy asks.

"Yes. And you two are "Roy Harper, Arsenal, and Jason Todd, The Red Hood." I say looking at them both. "Now why are you here and what do you want?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Wow. Aren't you two fast." Roy says chuckling.

"Yes. We are. Now, why are you two in Gotham." Damian asks staring Jason in the eyes."Well we just came to see our old friends. Dick and Kori. Maybe even Bruce." Jason says closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. "We can't see our niece and my brother ether?"

"You are not my uncle, neither of you, and Damian is not your brother." I spit out at him. "I refuse to be related to any of your kind."

Jason opens his eyes and looks at me. "Kid, if I were you I would shut up."

"We don't want to hurt you guys. We just wanted to talk. We will be seeing you soon. Just thought we would give you a fair warning." Roy says looking at us both.

They both get up to leave . "Stay out of our way." Jason says before leaving.

"We need to leave." I say to Damian as I see them walk across the street. "Now." I get up and throw some money on the table.

Damian gets up and follows me. "Jason Todd was your dads adopted son before he was killed and turned into the Red Hood, correct?" I say as we walk out the door.

"Yes." Damian says through gritted teeth.

"Then we must hurry back home to tell my parents and your dad." I grab his hand and take off. "They want something... Or someone..."

* * *

_**Damian POV**_

"We are going to be in so much trouble. I can already tell." Mar'i says as we make our way through the crowd.

I start to question this. "Should we tell them?" I ask her.

She stops mid-step and turns around towards me. "Yes we should tell them. We have to, they might be after our parents!"

"Yes but they can handle them selves. And if we tell them they will only worry and freak out. Grayson's obsessions will come out again, and he will push your mother away and you away." I grab her hand. "Mar'i we can't tell them."

She looks at the ground and nods. "Yes, that will happen. But we can not just keep this to ourselves." We looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Who do we tell?"

"Maybe Drake can help us." I say to her. "And Mar'i, don't cry. It'll be alright." I say and kiss her forehead.

She blushes and I grips her hand tighter as we start making our way through the crowd to find Drake.

* * *

We finally fine Drake around some reporters, and my father...

They are answering some questions, but for some magazines apparently.

"Grandpa!" Mar'i shouts behind me. She lets go of my hand and runs over to him.

"Mar'i! Your so big! I haven't seen you in awhile." He says hugging her and kissing her hair while the reporters take a hundred pictures per second.

I slowly make my way over to them.

"Hello father." I say nodding towards him.

"Good to see you too Damian." Father says nodding my way and smiling his famous Bruce Wayne smile for the media.

"How about we get a family picture?" Asks a reporter.

Father chuckles and says "Sure why not?" Drake gets to the other side of father and I see Mar'i backing out.

"Mar'i get over here." I say to her.

She smiles brightly and walks next to me. I put my arm around her waist and she puts her arm around my neck. She leans her head on my shoulder and smiles for the cameras. She may not like being gossiped about in the media or the main topic, but she was pretty much born to live like this is the media.

And even though I hate the media, since she is with me, I smile for the cameras.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT!**_

Mar'I POV

After the party ends, and all the reporters are gone, Alfred insists on cleaning up himself. It's about 1 a.m. When everyone leaves too. I start to yawn and then lay on the couch with my head on Dami's lap.  
"I am so tired." I say as I look up at him.  
He chuckles and leans back. "I cannot be tired. I have to still go on patrol tonight."  
I sit up fast and sit next to him. "Can I go!"  
"I thought you said you were tired?" I says putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  
"No, when did I say that? I'm not tired. I'm wide awake!" I say and shake his shoulders. "Take me with you!" I say giggling.  
He smirks "Well I would, but its not my decision."  
I stand up and grab his hand as I run, dragging him with me. I run to my dad, who is talking to grandpa.  
"Can I go on patrol with Damian?" I ask them both. "Please." I ask putting on a cute face and both my hands to one side of my face.  
My dad looks at me and sighs. "Mar'I, you know I don't want you to get involved in all of this."  
"Dad please, I am the daughter of the first Robin and alien warrior princess Starfire, not to mention, my grandpa is the Batman, all of my friends are superheroes/heroines, and all my aunts and uncles are-"  
"Mar'i, we get it. Everyone you know is a superhero and you want to be one." Damian says beside me.  
Bruce looks at me "Mar'i this is how I see it, you have proved yourself capable to take care of yourself and to take down thugs. You have been trained. If Dick and your mother let you, and you can find a suit, you can go.  
I smile at him and hug him. "Thank you grandpa!" Then I let go of him and look at my dad.  
He sighs and looks at Grandpa. Then he looks over at my mom helping Alfred.  
"Fine." He says running a hand through his hair. "I'll talk it over with your mom. But you must find a suit."  
"Yay!" I say and hug him.  
"Your welcome." He says  
I start to run upstairs to find an outfit, but I hear my dad talking to Damian and I hide behind the stair wall.  
My dad is holding on to Damian's arm. "If I see a hair missing on her head, a bruise, or anything wrong with her, you better run."  
"Chill out Grayson, its a patrol, not a fight with the Joker." He says and yanks his arm free from my dad and running towards me.  
I run into my room and look around in my closet, acting like I've been in here for a few minutes.  
"Find anything yet?" Damian asks walking through my door.  
I don't answer him and run into my mom and dads room grabbing her old neck plate and wristlets, and belt from her teenage Starfire outfit. I see Damian following me, as I leave the room and make my way to the batcave. I walk though the secret entrance then I fly over to a hidden compartment.  
"When did that get there?" Damian asks.  
I look down "I may have made a bullet proof and fire proof outfit just incase this ever happened, and may have hid it in here." I say as I grab the outfit and fly down. "As soon as I change we can leave." I say smiling and flying to my room.

* * *

Damian POV

I finish putting on my robin suit as I put my green domino mask on.  
I hear someone walk in the cave behind me and turn around to see Mar'i.  
My jaw drops as she walks up to me, but I soon fix that by putting my hood over my head.  
Mar'i is wearing a black tank top (Not spaghetti straps, just a black tank top with like an inch of strap), black long leggings, her mothers old neck plate with a green gem in the middle, her mothers belt, her mothers wristlets, tall black combat boots, and a headband (I don't know if its a headband or some sort of head protector? If you search Nightstar dc comics it shows her with it on. Btw, as you can tell I am not having her wear her normal outfit from DC because she is only 15 and I don't think it would be appropriate for her to wear that outfit).  
"Hey, are you ready to go on patrol?" She asks walking beside me.  
"Yes, but isn't that a little bit unsafe to go in that?" I ask referring to her tank top and leggings.  
"Bullet proof and fire proof." She says hopping off the ground and start flying. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Do you have a name?" I ask her.  
"Nightstar. Call me Nightstar."  
I grab my grapple hook and put in an ear piece, "Here, you'll need this." I say as I hand her one.  
"What is it?" She says taking it and putting it in her ear.  
"It's a radio. If we look contact with each other you can hear me." I say  
Se nods ok and reaches her hand out to me. I then grab her hand as she flys out to the city.

* * *

It was a slow night on patrol. We haven't fought anyone yet and it was almost 4 a.m. Me and Mar'i couldn't split up ether because this was her first time.  
"Seriously, we haven't fought anyone!" Mar'i says sitting down on the edge of a roof.  
"Yes, it's very quiet tonight." I say standing next to her and looking down on the streets.  
"Isn't this the part where we say 'too quiet'" she says giggling.  
I don't laugh or anything. I just keep staring at the citizens.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you are fooling around on the job." I say turning around and facing her. "We are supposed to be super heroes, but you're joking around. You can't show emotion and work like this Mar'i." I yell at her.  
She takes her hand off my shoulder and backs up. "Dami, why are you yelling at me. I'm sorry I joked around." She says and looks down at her feet. "It won't happen again."  
"Good" I say as I grab my grappling hook. "Now come on, we still have 3 hours left to patrol."

* * *

Mar'i POV

For the rest of patrol I stay quiet. How could Dami just yell at me like that? I'm not as much sad as I am mad now. I'm mad because he yelled at me for no reason. I didn't know we couldn't joke around once in awhile on patrol, its my first time!  
My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming.  
I look at Damian and then grab him as I fly towards the sound. A few blocks down, there is an apartment fire. We see everyone out of the building with the firemen by we see an elder woman and her daughter crying.  
"Ladies please, what is wrong?" I ask as I drop Damian and run to them.  
The younger woman looks at me. "My baby, he's still in our room." She says pointing to a window.  
"I will be right back with your son." I say as I fly off towards the window.

* * *

Damian POV

After Mar'i flys towards the apartment, I then walk over to see if everyone is out safely. "Is everyone alright? Is everyone out of the building?" I ask everyone.  
An older woman with her daughter, one Mar'i just talked too, shakes her head. "Your friend is not safe, other then her, we all are out."  
"She is fine, she can handle the heat. But didn't you two send her inside for something?" I ask walking over to them.  
She looks at me again with tears in her eyes. "Yes, and It will forever haunt me."  
I stare at the older lady. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"The Red hood's outlaw is inside. He is looking for a girl. He set the fire for her. He told us to send her inside or die. He is-" she is cut off by a bullet going through her heart.  
As the woman falls and everyone goes into panic. I scream, "Everyone get out of here! Now!" I lay the woman down but before I can leave she speaks her final words. "I do not think they want your friend. She will need to be saved." And with that, her heart stops beating and she stops breathing. I close her eyes and kiss her forehead, whispering a thank you. I then stand up and start running toward the doors.  
"Nightstar, do you read me?" I ask I run through the doors and press my earpiece.  
"Yes I am here." She says. I can hear that she is breathing hard.  
"It's a trap. Roy is in there. Get out now. I'm on my way up." I say dodging fire.  
"Yes... I know, I am trying to fight him. Damian get out of here. Get out of the building. He has told me that Jason plans to blow it up in a minute." She says whispering. She must be hiding now.  
"Nightstar. Please, just get out now. I'll handle him." I say running up another floor. I am only one floor away now.  
"No, he is close." She says and I hear her scream without the earpiece. "Damian!"  
"Mar'I!" I scream as I bust through a door only to see Roy jump out the window with an unconscious Mar'I thrown over his shoulder.  
"No!" I yell as I run to the window and look towards to where they are running.  
Then the next thing I hear is the constant ringing of an explosion of the building...

* * *

Mar'i POV

I wake up in a strange room, handcuffed with some alien tech that I've never seen before. The room is cold, damp, and made of some sort of metal. I look around in the room to see a few chairs and a table in the corner of the room. I also see a wall full of firearms. I instantly realize I don't know where I am and start trying to break free of my handcuffs.  
"Don't even try it kid. Your mom couldn't even break free of those." Says a voice from the darkness.  
"Who is that?" I yell. "Roy? Jason? What ever the heck you plan on doing, just give up now. Good always wins."  
I see my capture step into the light. Thank X'hal its Roy. I have a bad feeling that if it was Jason, I may have been beaten.  
"Mar'I, who says we aren't the good guys?" He says smirking.  
"What do you want with me?" I ask him struggling against my handcuffs again.  
"Why don't I let my partner explain that to you?" Roy says to me as Jason walks in the room through the steel door.  
"Oh she awakes!" Jason says sarcastically as he pulls up a chair from the corner of the room and sits down in front of me. "Roy, will you give me sometime alone with my niece? I need to fill her in on her little 'job'."  
Roy nods and walks out of the room.  
"What the hell do you want Jason. And why did you kidnap me?" I spit at him. (Sorry for the language!)  
He just chuckles at this. "You are your fathers daughter." He says.  
"Yes I am. I'm half alien warrior and half freaking ninja. Now what do you want with me?" I hiss at him.  
"Ok for one, he's not a ninja. He was just trained by a bat. Second, I need you to do a job for me." He says while getting up and walking to the wall of firearms.  
I laugh in his face. "Ha! Yeah right! Like I would do a job for you! I would rather have you pick a gun and shoot me right now." I say while leaning my head against the cold surface of the wall.  
"Is that a challenge?" Jason asks picking up a gun.  
"Sure why not. I'm sure my family and friends will be happy to find out you killed me. Maybe even come over and visit you again." I say closing me eyes. I hear a gun being cocked and open my eyes to see a pistol in front of me. "Do it. I dear you." I say moving my head forward and toward the gun. "Kill me now. Do it. One less super hero to deal with, right?"  
He smirks at me and lowers the handgun. "I like you kid. Not afraid to stand up to people who could easily kill you."  
"Like I said, part alien warrior."  
"Good, then you can easily do a job for me." He says putting the gun back on the wall.  
"I'm not killing anyone for you. Or stealing some jewel. That is if you have be demoted to jewel thief now." I say staring at him.  
He chuckles. "No, no. You won't need to kill anyone, or steal any jewel."  
"Then why do you need me?" I ask leaning forward.  
"I need a new teammate." He says staring at me.  
And that's when my eyes got huge.

* * *

Damian POV

I wake up around 8 when someone dumps water on me.  
"Wake up. Now!"  
"What? Where the hell?" I say as I open my eyes and look around. I instantly stand up and realize what happened. "Mar'I! Mar'I! Oh god. No." I say and drop to my knees realizing i had lost her.  
"Where is my daughter!" I hear someone yell.  
I finally look up to see Batman, Nightwing, and Starfire around me.  
"Damian." Grayson says as we grabs me by the shirt and lifts me up as if to punch me. "Where the hell is my daughter?" He yells at me.  
"Gone..." I whisper.  
"Where is she?" He screams at me again.  
"Gone! Jason and Roy! They took her! They set a trap and we fell for it!" I scream and make him drop me back to he ground.  
I look at all their faces. Father's face is the same as always, only, you can kind of make out sadness, regret, loneliness. Grayson's face is shocked. He just stands there, not moving. Letting it all sink in. Kori's face is the hardest to look at though. She stands there staring into space. A single tear running down her face. Shock and sadness clearly shown on her face.  
"No." Kori whispers. "No. No. No!" She screams now. Her eyes glow a neon green and her hands light up the same color. Next thing I know, she's gone. Off to find her daughter.  
Grayson finally realizes what has happens and looks at me. "I told you to protect her. This was her first time out here! How could you let him take her!" He screams coming towards me. I start backing up as he gets closer to me. Thankfully though, father stops him.  
"Dick! Stop! This is Jason we are dealing with. He could have done that even if you were there! He's done it before. We will find her! We found Kori didn't we!" He says to him  
"After five years Bruce! Five years! I can't wait five years just to find my daughter!" Grayson screams at father. He then starts to back up. "I can see that you want nothing to do with my daughter. I'll just find her on my own. Me and Kori will find her. And it won't take five years this time!" He says as he runs off down an alley.  
As he runs off, I lose it. I sink to the ground and stare at the ground. Mumbling to myself. "Mar'I... Where are you... Why..."  
"Damian, it isn't your fault." My father says putting a hand on my shoulder and looking down the alley where Grayson had just ran.  
"Yes it is! It is my fault! I yelled at Mar'I. That's why she's gone!" I say and I pull out my grapple hook. "I will look for her. Without any of you. And I will find her." I say. I look up at a building and fire my grapple hook, then fly towards the top of the building, to start my search for Mar'I.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I am finally getting things put back into place with my life!**_

_**After Hurricane Sandy passes by, I will try to update again!**_

_**And for all of you who have kept reading this, even if you dont comment, Thank you! It really does mean the world to me!**_

_**And for new people, please keep reading and I hope you like this!**_

_**I promise I will update soon!**_

_**PS. Sorry for any mispelled words!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey I'm back guys... and still not emotionally put back together... So until swim season, this is my stress releaver and I will continue to write this story/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER, OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.**_

* * *

Damian POV

I get home around 1 p.m. and pass out in bed instantly, dreaming about Mar'I.  
"Damian, help!" She's chained to a wall. Roy and Jason are to her side with guns in hand.  
I just stand there. I can't move. I can't breathe. Everything is in slow motion. I look down, I'm not in my Robin suit, I don't have anything to shoot or disarm them with. I look up, to see them pointing their guns at Mar'I, backs turned to me.  
I can't move, I just stand there. Her eyes get wide as they pull the trigger, and then they lose their color, draining of all life.  
I try to yell. I try to stop them. I just stare at them, my mouth open with no sound flowing out.  
Jason and Roy are gone. Now I'm in front of Mar'I. I can move, so I drop to my knees as a single tear runs down my face. "Mar'I... No..." I say staring at her limp, lifeless body. "Why? Why couldn't I stop it?"  
All in the sudden, I hear growing whispers. "Dami. Help. Save me." The words repeated over and over. It's Mar'I. I look behind me and to my sides. Then when I find no one, I see Mar'I has disappeared.  
The words start to grow louder and louder with every second. "Stop! Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" I scream and plug my ears and clench my eyes closed.  
Then, it stops. I open my eyes to see her in front of me. "Mar'I" I say and try to touch her to see if she is real. But when my hand goes though her, she speaks.  
"Save me Dami. They want someone." She then starts to disappear. Fading away.  
I grab at her image, "No! Mar'I where are you?" I scream.  
"Save me before I'm..." Her voice echoes. Then she booms a word into my mind. "DEAD"

"MAR'I!" I scream. I sit up and look around. I am in my bed sweating and screaming. It was just a dream.  
Alfred bursts into the room. "Master Wayne! Are you ok?"  
I look over at him. "Yes. Yes Pennyworth. Just a dream."  
"Sounded more like a nightmare to me." He says walking further into the room. "Want to share?"  
"No, I'm fine." I say, glad the room is dark. A silent tear runs down my face thinking about my dream.  
He stands there for a second looking me over. "Well ok. You know where my quarters are if you want to." He says walking out of my room and closing the door.  
I lay back down and the doors opens again.  
"What's going on?"  
I look up to see Tim standing in the middle of the door frame.  
"What are you talking about Drake?" I say not bothering to sit up.  
"I think you know what I'm talking about Damian. Dick and Kori are gone. You just got back hours ago. And Mar'I wasn't with you. Then you woke up screaming Mar'I."  
I close my eyes. "We never did tell you did we?"  
"No, you never told me anything." He says sitting down on my bed.  
"It's all my fault." I say putting my head in my hands.  
"Damian, what happened last night?" He asks me again.  
"Mar'I was kidnapped." I say looking up at him. "By the Red Hood."  
Tim's eyes grow huge. "What?" He yells. "Damian, how could you let this happen?"  
"I didn't know it would happen! It happened fast! There was a fire, Mar'I went over to people crying and they told her someone was in there, so she flew up in the building. Then I talked to them, one of the ladies that talked to Mar'I, she said Roy was in there, then Jason shot her from a rooftop. I had to run inside the building and tried to get to her first. When I used the ear piece, she responded and was hiding, then she was screaming, Roy took her and jumped out of the building before I could. Then I woke up on the ground realizing what had just happened." I say to him, silent tears rolling down my face by the time I stop.  
Tim stares at me through the darkness. "So that's what happened."  
"Yes." I then close my eyes. "And we also saw them last night during the party."  
"Let me guess, you convinced Mar'I to take you somewhere?" He says smirking.  
"Yes, we went to a diner across town. They sat at a booth behind us, then came over and sat with us. They introduced themselves as Roy and Jason, then Mar'I said 'Yes, we know that your The Red Hood and Arsenal.' Then after a few words, they said, 'We just came to see our old friends, Dick and Kori. Maybe even Bruce. We will be seeing you soon.' Then they also said, 'Just thought we would give you a fair warning.' Right before they left. We were going to tell Father and Grayson but then we decided to just tell you... And as you can see, we never got to it."  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Where is Dick and Kori?" He asks.  
"Looking for Mar'I." I say looking down.  
"Then get up." He says standing up and walking to the door. "It's almost 9. If we leave now, Bruce probably won't see us." As he walks out he turns and says, "Don't forget your suit."

* * *

Kori POV

I fly to the only hotel I have not visited yet and walk through the doors. There is no one in the lobby except for the manager who is turned around and on the phone.  
I walk up to the front desk and ring the bell for service.  
"Just a minute." The manager says. He is a tall, skinny guy with dark brown hair.  
"Sir. This is a legal matter. I need you to answer some questions for me." I say.  
"I will be with you in a minute." He says and turns around to face me and instantly his mouth drop in an 'O' shape. "I will have to call you back." He says into the phone as he hangs it up.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"And why are you here again sexy?" He says smirking.  
I roll my eyes. "My name is Starfire." I say to him.  
"And? I like sexy better." He says putting his hands on the desk.  
"Perhaps you know my husband? His name is Nightwing." I say and his mouth drops. "Or his father, Batman?"  
"I am so sorry, I did not realize who you were" he says sitting down and getting on the computer. "I didn't realize that you were the superhero Starfire."  
"Yes I am. Now, as I was saying, I am here on legal matters. I would like for you to look up the names of all of the people who have rented a room in the past 2 weeks. I am looking for a Roy or a Jason." I say. As he starts typing, my phone vibrates in my boot we here I keep my communicator and my phone. I reach for it and see it is Richard. "I am not coming back. I am looking for her, you can not convince me not to." I say into the phone as I answer.  
"Kori! Thank god your ok. And I am not trying to get you to come back. I'm looking for her too. Now, where are you?" He says.  
I sigh and turn around from the man still typing, "I am at the hotel on the corner of Lincoln and Elizabeth street. It's the only one I have yet to check for her."  
"Ok, I'm only 3 blocks away, I'll be there in a minute."  
"Ok see you soon."  
"K, love you, bye." He says as he hangs up.  
I sigh and turn back around. "Have you finished searching?" I ask the man.  
"Yes, I just finished." He says and stands up from his seat. "Here are all the names from the past two weeks, the ones at the very top with blue squares around them are currently using them." He says and gestures for me to have a seat.  
I walk over and sit down. As I do I hear the door open and then the hotel manager gasps. "It's really you!"  
I look up to see Richard, or Nightwing, standing at the door.  
"Um, yep." He says and walks over beside me. "Found anything yet?" He says and kisses the top of my head.  
"No actually, I just started searching." I start looking at the bottom and find a Jason had occupied a room for six days and checked out two days ago. "I am assuming that this was him, you have said that he has been here for a while, no?" I says pointing to his name.  
"Yeah, I'd say that's about a day after I realized he was here."  
I then start looking at the guests occupying the rooms right now. "It says a Roy is occupying a room right now. He has been in it for four days and is still in it. He will be checking out in two days though."  
"That may be him." He says and looks at the room number.  
"Room 146." I read off. "Yes, we'll let's go take a look." I say and stand up. "Thank you for your time and your cooperation." I say to the manager and nod as we start to make our way to the elevator.  
"Your welcome. I hope you find who your looking for." He says.  
I smile and feel my eyes dampen as Richard hits the elevator button. "Thank you."  
The door closes and I feel as if I will cry.  
"Shhh. It'll be alright Star. We'll find her." Richard says and hugs me.  
"I know we will. I just hope she is alright." I say and hug him back.  
"She will be. I know she will. She's strong. We have trained her. She is our daughter." He says and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry. She'll be ok."  
"Until we find her, may X'Hal look after her." I whisper into his chest.  
The elevator dings and we let go of each other as we walk out. Richard grabs my hand and we make our way to room 146. When we reach it, I take a deep breathe and then knock on the door.  
I press my ear against the door and listen for any movement inside. I look at Richard and shake my head. He nods and lets go of my hand as I step back from the door.  
He stands back and then kicks the door open. He steps back and says, "Ladies first."  
I smirk and walk passed him. I walk into one of the bedrooms and Richard goes into the kitchen and living room. In the bedroom I find an unkept bed and I then start rummage through the drawers. I find a broken arrow tip in one and a picture of Roy and Jason in another.  
"Well this is defiantly Roy's room." I say to myself.  
I then walk out of his room and into the next bedroom. In there I find another unkept bed along with several guns. "Jason." I mutter as I pick one up.  
I freeze as I hear a gun being cocked behind me. "Put down the gun and put your hands up." A voice says.  
I gladly put down the deadly gun and put my hand up.  
"Good." Says the man.  
"Where is my daughter Jason?" I ask him as I feel him put something on my wrists, and as he does I fall to my knees, I feel drained. "What is this?" I ask referring to the cuffs as I turn around, still on the ground, to look at him.  
"Oh just something to take away your powers." He says and pulls me to my feet. "And don't worry, your daughters safe."  
He leads me out of the room and into the living room. I gasp when I see Richard, "No." I whisper.  
He is knocked out cold with blood dripping from a cut in his forehead. Roy is standing to the side of him with his bow in his hand.  
"What have you done to him?" I scream at Roy.  
"Take her to our little, 'safe house', make sure to get rid of the other if she doesn't cooperate." Jason says to Roy. Roy nods and grabs my arm leading me out the window.

* * *

_**Hey yeah, sorry for the really, really, really, short chapter...**_

_**As I said up top, I'm still not doing so well...**_

_**My life is screwed over so bad right now, but I will continue this story.**_

_**Again my Trich is acting up again, really bad, and am trying to hide it from relatives and so called friends.**_

_**And yes I'm having trouble with friends too... I don't have any. My old best friend, as of now, had no time for me so I said i couldn't handle any more stress from her, so, yeah.**_

_**I promise I will try to update more soon... if not today.**_

_**My grades are slipping though so if i get grounded, I can't use the computer.**_

_**ok well i'm sorry if i depressed any of you guys!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**It really means so much that some people apperciate me for my writing!**_


End file.
